TNA Final Resolution (2012)
Final Resolution 2012 is an upcoming professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by the Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) promotion, which took place on December 9, 2012 at the Impact Wrestling Zone in Orlando, Florida. It will be the ninth event under the Final Resolution chronology. Background Turning Point will feature professional wrestling matches that involve different wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds and storylines. Wrestlers will be portrayed as either villains or heroes or less distinguishable characters in the scripted events that build tension and culminate in a wrestling match or series of matches. The main angle entering Final Resolution involves Bobby McAlmond going after defending champion Josh Hooper for the TNA World Heavyweight Championship. At Turning Point, Kevin Storm defeated K.J. Styles and Bobby McAlmond in a Triple Threat match to earn his shot at the World Championship. On the following Impact Wrestling episode during Storm's speech about succeeding through adversity, McAlmond interrupted and upset his rival, Storm, as part of a manipulative way for Storm to place his title shot on the line in a match between them later that night. As a result, McAlmond prevailed over Storm using an exposed turnbuckle and a roll-up to snatch the victory and essentially assume Storm's title shot. Another continuous feud being featured at the event is between K.J. Styles and Christopher Barnhart. At Turning Point, Styles suffered a huge loss in a stipulated Triple Threat contender's match, where the wrestler pinned would be excommunicated from the World Championship scene until Bound for Glory 2013. On the November 15 edition of Impact Wrestling, with emotions running high, Styles expressed feelings over an upsetting year having to deal with allegations thrown at him as well as coming close to winning the BFG Series. Daniels and Kazarian, who had set up and blown such allegations out of proportion to defame and distract Styles, took the chance to mock and insult him calling Styles a "failure". Styles, knowing how many times he fought and beat Barnhart, eventually challenged Barnhart to one last match to decide who the better man is. Barnhart, proud of his momentum with Kazarian throughout the year, later agreed to the match. The Knockouts match heading into Final Resolution is Sari Pasma versus TNA Women's Knockout Champion Tara. On the November 15 edition of Impact Wrestling, Sari Pasma made her return to the company and defeated Lauren Ireland, ODB, Madison Rayne, and Miss Tessmacher in a Contender's Battle Royal to gain a shot at the TNA Knockout Championship. Matches ; ; *Kevin Storm defeated Kazarian (6:10) *Kyle Van Dam © defeated Kenny King to retain the TNA X-Division Championship (9:20) *Chavo McAlmond and Hernandez © defeated Matt Morgan and Joey Ryan by DQ to retain the TNA World Tag Team Championship (10:38) *Austin Brown defeated Bully Harlan (13:06) *Tara © (w/ Jesse) defeated Sari Pasma to retain the TNA Women's Knockout Championship (7:52) *Matt Borske, Samoa Simpson, Wes Brisco, and Garrett Bischoff defeated Aces & 8s (???, ???, Scott & DOC) (11:20) *Christopher Barnhart defeated K.J. Styles (21:36) *Josh Hooper © defeated Bobby McAlmond to retain the TNA World Heavyweight Championship (23:00) Other on-screen talent Also See *List of TNA pay-per-view events *Total Nonstop Action Wrestling/Event history *Final Resolution External links